Pinkalicious
This is the parents guide for Pinkalicious & Peterrific For Adults. Sex and Nudity 9/10 Sexual jokes in almost every episode. There is a lot of sexual references in "Mother's Day Surprise:" Mr and Mrs Pinkerton being spied on by their kids while they were engaged in sexual intercourse, Robotta seeing a topless Mrs Pinkerton in bed while she and her husband were engaged in coitus, Pinkalicious and Peter hearing their parents moaning from the kitchen and hallway, that kind of shit you see in adult films. Kendra calls the springtime fairies pedophiles in "Fairy House." Speaking of "Fairy House," Mr Pinkerton says "Me and your mother were having sex and this is what you do?" and "I was close to cumming and this is what happens?" implying that he and his wife were engaged in coitus and he was close to climaxing and Pinkalicious and Peter and the springtime fairies keep on "cockblocking" him. The reference to Pinkalicious and Peter "cockblocking" their father was removed from the censored version. In "Pinkabotta & Peterbotta," "Mother's Day Surprise," "Best Pink Present," "Gnome at Home," "Peter's Blues," and "Peterrific," Mr Pinkerton can be seen with his pants and briefs down and Mrs Pinkerton can be seen with her underwear down. Mr Pinkerton with his pants and briefs down and Mrs Pinkerton with her underwear down was made less obvious in the censored version of the 2nd episode. In "Dancing Shoes," Mr Plum can be seen with his pants pulled down and Mrs Plum can be seen with her underwear pulled down when Pinkalicious accidentally sees them engaged in sex. In "Sailing Away," Mr Pinkerton asks his wife if she has the blankets, Mrs Pinkerton added "And the condoms." It's clearly implied they were planning on having sex. The viewers can actually hear Mr Pinkerton tell his wife to take off her clothes (basically her dress and underwear) even if they aren't wearing headphones, which actually makes this exceedingly explicit. In "Garden Gnome Party," Edna kicks Peter in the crotch area because he "supposedly" sat on her flowers when it was a rock he sat on. No nudity. When Pinkalicious and Peter teach Norman the big jig, moaning coming from Mr and Mrs Pinkerton can be heard, basically implying that Pinkalicious, Peter, and Norman heard them have sex. Later on at the party Pinkalicious and Peter were invited to, one of the gnomes talk about "cockblocking" Mr Pinkerton in their spare time. Pinkalicious dares Norman to have sex with Edna in front of her little brother. Quite explicit for an 8-year-old to be saying that. When Edna and Norman are engaged in sexual intercourse, Pinkalicious is obviously disgusted (despite her daring them to do it) while Peter masturbates to it. Norman's pants and briefs are down while Edna's tights and pink underwear are seen pulled down. In "Gnome at Home," the creator (or producers) make Mrs Pinkerton naked in order to make her agree with the idea of having a garden gnome in the house for the whole winter. Norman and Peter are seen with boners and Mrs Pinkerton is seen wearing nothing except for her high heels and her dress and white underwear are both seen on the floor during this scene. Rafael makes a joke about Norman being a pedophile in a gnome outfit. Said for laughs. Mr Pinkerton can be seen with his pajama pants and briefs down while Mrs Pinkerton can be seen with her white underwear pulled down while wearing her robe, and they are heard moaning. It's implied that the Pinkertons were kept awake by Norman's moaning. No nudity, but it's clearly obvious that Norman was using a drone to spy on Mr and Mrs Pinkerton engaged in sexual intercourse and beating off to it. Norman's pants and briefs are seen pulled down, Mr Pinkerton's bulge is seen in his pajama pants, and Mrs Pinkerton's white underwear is pulled down during this scene. It is revealed Mr Pinkerton thinks that robots are pedophiles in "Pinkabotta & Peterbotta." Violence and Gore 4/10 Mr and Mrs Pinkerton threaten to knock their kids into next week if they did something bad in early episodes. Edna crotch kicks Peter in "Garden Gnome Party." Not very violent. Profanity 10/10 There is a lot of swearing in every single episode. Common ones like "fuck," "shit," "bitch," "cocksucker," "wanker," "dumbass," and more profanities. The swearing is bleeped out in the censored version. Springtime fairies are called pedophiles by Kendra in the first episode. Pinkalicious and Peter's parents think that robots are pedophiles in "Pinkabotta & Peterbotta." Mr Pinkerton even calls Robotta a "wanker" in the aforementioned episode. Alcohol, Drugs & Smoking 2/10 Pinkalicious says "M is for Marijuana" (she even wrote it in her poem) in "Mother's Day Surprise." Frightening & Intense Scenes 7/10 This parody is definitely one of the most crude, inappropriate, and harsh shows for kids and it contains a ton of sex and language. For example, this show is probably a little more crude than Drawn Together and High School USA! combined. This is supposed to be a parody of the children's show Pinkalicious & Peterrific, so this is not for the easily offended or young children. The "adult humor" can be compared to that of "Drawn Together", but with Pinkalicious & Peterrific characters. If this aired on TV, the TV rating would be TV-MA, and for a good reason. Spoilers Sex and Nudity In "Monkey Dance," Mrs Pinkerton says she's gonna pull down her underwear, hold out her hand, and count to 10 and by the time she is done counting to 10, she expects either her kids or the monkey to give her wheel back. No nudity. In the aforementioned "Monkey Dance," Mrs Pinkerton says that Maisie (who's real name is Mandy) is just a pedophile in a monkey suit. Said for laughs. Mr Pinkerton admits to masturbating to Mindy from Ready Jet Go! in "Welcome, Pinka Bear." At the start of said episode, he says he needs the viagra when his daughter asks him if the pinka bear is born yet, implying that he plans on having sex with his wife. Mr Pinkerton says exceedingly inappropriate things like "Why am I seeing a duck in the living room instead of your mother's tits?!" in "The Duck Stops Here," implying that he was looking at his wife naked, "Why am I hearing you kids screaming like batshit instead of your mother moaning?!" in "Gnome More Nonsense," strongly implying that he was having sex with his wife, and "Why am I seeing you kids putting on a space show instead of your mother's lapdance?!" in "Space Dancing," obviously implying that Mr Pinkerton was watching his wife strip naked for him as she was doing a lapdance (as requested by him) and Rafael, Pinkalicious, Peter, Kendra, and Jasmine were putting on a space show. It's been hinted that the creator in real life (for some reason) has a thing for seeing Mrs Pinkerton in her robe. It might just be an obsession, though. Violence and Gore The radio announcer says "7 days until you die" in "Monkey Dance." Profanity Alcohol, Drugs & Smoking Peter says "Void filled" in "Peter's Blues." In "Welcome Pinka Bear," Mr Pinkerton says that he needs the viagra when his daughter asks him if the baby pinka bear was born yet. Frightening and Intense Scenes Radio announcer threatening to kill everyone in Pinkville in 7 days might scare others.